Like A Movie
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: Niles and Daphne go watch another movie. Set around 06x12 "Our Parents, Ourselves".


**TITLE: Like a Movie**

A/N: No plot, just fluff. Set around 06x12 "Our Parents, Ourselves". Please enjoy and review.

* * *

When Daphne opened the door for him and smiled at him warmly, Niles didn't yet know what the day would bring. He was tired as he entered. Coming here had been become such an integral part of his Shangri-La life. If possible, he avoided spending time there. Just thinking about his 'home' made him cringe. Rather he wanted to stay here, close to Daphne. Who he realized was still smiling at him.

"Dr. Crane, since we had so much fun the other night I was wondering if you wanted to come to another movie with me. You know this time we could go together and you didn't have to look for me in the dark."

An embarrassing moment, Niles had to admit. Then again, Wuthering Heights had already started when he'd finally arrived. He had fondled the woman next to Daphne by accident. Really it could have happened to anyone. The woman had found another seat afterwards. So in the end Niles didn't regret any of it.

"What are they showing?" He tried to conceal his delight. To him there was no question that he would accompany her. Still, he hoped she had picked another classic movie. He simply felt too tired for contemporary drivel.

"Oh, another of me favorites! The Way We Were." Obviously not based on a classic novel, Niles assessed disappointed.

"Is it a sad one?"

"Oh, Dr. Crane!" Daphne giggled and playfully hit his shoulder. Niles was confused; was that a yes or a no?

"It's one of the saddest. I'll probably be a mess, so I understand if you-"

"I'd love to go with you, Daphne. I've never seen it. One should always improve one's cultural education." The big smile he received from Daphne was almost reward enough already. Niles was looking forward to the movie. And maybe, just a little, the darkness as well.

Arriving with Daphne by his side gave Niles a sense of superiority. In a way he knew it was wrong; partly because Daphne was neither his wife, nor his girlfriend. But when she hooked her arm through his while they waited in line, he couldn't help but beam at everyone around them. They bought a bowl of popcorn to share during the movie. To Niles' great joy, the theatre was only half full. The seats were rather narrow though and for a moment Niles was worried Daphne would be uncomfortable, but she didn't seem to mind. She gave him some trivia about the movie he did not comprehend because his eyes were glued to her face so close to his own. She smelled like popcorn and Niles was reminded of first dates in younger years. Eventually, he sighed.

"Oh, I didn't mean to bore you, Dr. Crane."

"You didn't, I was just-" Niles was a horrible liar, there was nothing he could do about it. Except for tell the truth. Somehow it seemed like a wonder that he had kept his love for Daphne secret for as long as he had. As unable as he was to lie, his fear of rejection was even greater.

"Thinking about first dates, you know being a teenager in love for the first time. And you went to watch a romantic movie and... things would hopefully get romantic."

"I don't know about romantic, but I had me a few boys who definitely got flirty during movies." Daphne told him. Niles contemplated her words. She deserves true romance, he thought. Not some douche bag who only flirted and maybe touched her inappropriately.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Daphne. I promise I'll behave."

"I know you will. Don't you always?" From any other woman, Niles would have considered this an insult, but Daphne's smile assured him that it was anything but. So he smiled right back.

For a moment Niles felt a wave of something spectacular surge through him as the lights went out and Daphne moved closer to him. There was no reason for her to do so. He was glad she couldn't see him. Or feel his increased heartbeat. She sighed audibly close to him as the movie started. Niles knew without a doubt that he would enjoy this movie. One way or another.

"_Wouldn't it be lovely if we were old? We'd survived all this? Everything would be easy and uncomplicated the way it was when we were young."_

"_Katie, it was never uncomplicated." _

The words stung Niles; he didn't know why, but he tensed up. Daphne turned to him, obviously concerned.

"It's almost over, Dr. Crane." She assured him. He simply nodded even though he knew she could not see it in the darkness.

As the movie ended and the lights came back on, Niles spotted several women with red noses and tear-streaked cheeks. He looked at Daphne, whose eyes were glistening with tears as well but there was a warm smile on her lips.

"I hope you didn't find it too boring."

"Not at all." Niles told her honestly as they joined civilization again. The light outside hurt his eyes and his head.

"Too bad they didn't get a happy ending, right?" He wondered. Daphne seemed surprised.

"I mean they obviously loved each other!" Niles exclaimed.

"Sometimes love is not enough, Dr. Crane." Daphne reminded him, almost sadly. She took his hand and Niles felt the same surge he had felt earlier. If love wasn't enough, then what was? And when had Daphne lost her hope for romance and true love? Niles wished he could make her see – understand – that he would never leave her.

"Maybe," he began, "maybe they..." there was nothing he could add. Niles didn't know why relationships didn't work – or why some did. Why he was so sure that he and Daphne could be great. Greater than any couple on the screen. If she only felt an ounce of what he felt for her then... The thought sizzled out like his attempt to speak.

"Yeah, maybe. There are too many 'maybe's' nowadays."

"I wouldn't want you to give up on love. You're young, you'll find someone." As much as it would hurt Niles. Just the thought was a stab to his heart. Deep and scarring. Daphne chuckled and brought him back to this moment, to the immediate reality.

"You're even more romantic than I am, aren't you, Dr. Crane?" To his great delight, she softly kissed his cheek. Niles' eyes fluttered shut. Just a small gesture, so insignificant for anyone else, but not to him. Any touch from her was pure paradise and so he sighed.

"But you trust me, don't you?" He asked and stopped walking. Daphne merely looked at him for a moment as if contemplating his question or her answer. Or both.

"Of course I do, Dr. Crane. It's just – I mean what about you and Mrs. Crane?" The question caught him off guard.

"What about Mrs. Crane?"

"Well, you say to believe in love but... how can you when you've been this hurt? After all this bitterness, you know? I always thought she was the love of your life," Daphne felt as if she'd said too much and blushed, "I mean you seemed happy whenever I saw you. Talking about her." The pain in his chest was a different one now. Not because of Maris. She was past and she'd been his past longer than he cared to admit. Knowing now that Daphne felt sorry for him because she thought he missed her. That he'd been happy because of Maris when he'd only been happy to see her, Daphne. Was this finally the day, the moment when he would tell her how he felt?

"Daphne, no. I wish I could tell you Maris was the love of my life. Once, well I guess once I thought she was, but then... then I realized love was something else. Someone else."

"Don't, please don't say anything else tonight, Dr. Crane." Niles felt his heart break right there on the street.

"I know," Daphne swallowed hard as if to keep her tears at bay. Or to find the right words not to hurt him. Too late, he thought. Much too late. Niles watched the scene as if he were a bystander, a stranger just walking by. Watching someone else have their heart broken just like he'd seen in that movie.

"I mean I think I know what you want to say and... not tonight, Dr. Crane. I-I want to be ready to", she chuckled awkwardly, "to answer you."

"I don't understand." He stammered. Daphne looked at him; her eyes as watery as they had been earlier.

"Tell me another time... Niles." She whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek again. Darkness swallowed him all of a sudden. Caught in a whirlwind of voices, colors and visions he tried to grasp for something solid. Finally, he found it. Daphne. Her warm hand on his arm, his own hand over hers.

"Dr. Crane. I'm so sorry! I guess this really isn't your kind of movie, is it?"

"Wha-what?" Niles looked around. Gone was the street, the moment he had shared with Daphne. The feel of her lips on his cheek – gone. He was still in his seat, still in the movie theatre. Obviously waking up from a very vivid dream.

"Did I fall asleep?" Daphne nodded and tried to hide her smile.

"Thank you so much for coming with me, Dr. Crane. I promise next time we'll watch something you like." He was still only half-conscious. How long had he been asleep? Had anything been real? Niles wasn't sure if he even wanted it to be.

"Maybe," and a feeling of déjà-vu overcame him and he swallowed it down heavily, "maybe I'll take you up on that offer."

"Well, come on, Dr. Crane. I'll take you home."

Daphne took his hand and Niles just let himself feel for a moment. The dream – it must have been a dream after all – still sat deep. He saw it as a sign. It was still too early to tell her; still too early for the two of them. But the dream had also given him hope. Hope that one day would be just the right time.

**END**


End file.
